Let's Be Neighborly
by Noodles2
Summary: Hermione is in for a surprise when she gets a new neighbor. Pretty soon her dreams take on a bizarre turn featuring one Draco Malfoy. Lemons! DM/HG. Three part story. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I loved all the reviews, favorites, etc that I received for _Staking Claims, _so I decided to write this. It is complete, but I will post it in three chapters. Unfortunately, I know many said you could see my other story going multi-chapter, but I really don't want to disappoint by leaving it wayside when I get writer's block or get really busy. That's why I wrote this puppy out fully before even thinking about posting.

I hope you guys love it, if not, still let me know.

-Noodles2

**Let's Be Neighborly**

Her walls were moving.

Actually, pulsing.

Repeatedly.

In a rhythm.

She sat on her bed, Indian style, facing her headboard as she could see, and feel, her bed shaking and moving.

"Bloody effing mother effer…" she whispered to herself in awe. Why she was whispering she didn't know, she supposed it was shell shock. The pulsing wall had been getting pounded for the past 18 minutes, 18 MINUTES! And counting.

"_Mmmm, yeah!" _

There it was, the bitch getting pounded, rhythmically, against the other side of Hermione's bedroom wall finally vocalized on what Hermione suspected to be a phenomenal shag.

Hermione groaned as the pounding got faster and harder, if that was possible. How could she be so in tune what was happening, yet receive no pleasure? As she resigned to move towards her living room couch, then she heard a faint grunt.

Damn those thin walls.

She had been living in her flat for about 6 months, finally able to afford it on her own with a nice Ministry promotion. She was now the youngest witch ever to head the Department of International Magical Cooperation. At 23, she was almost at where she wanted to be in life.

Up until 6 months ago, she and Ron had lived together, but things were tense. She was strained and she knew he was too. The fact of the matter was they loved each other, but it wasn't enough. Ending things amicably was the plan, but things got out of hand. Things were said, nasty things, on both their parts. The rational part of her knew that it was the tension building and finally releasing after years and years of being pent up, but it didn't stop the sting and the hurt.

_Ron was sneering, "You think it's easy being with you? You can be a downright bitch you know that? Apparently, you're just too good for me, huh?"_

"_Oh come off it Ron! You're know prized pony, you're all for show anyway right? Cause let's face it, I'd be less of a bitch if you were up to the task," She glared daggers at him. _

"_Is that where you want to take this, you think you'd be a better person if you came more often? Well news flash darling, you're a frigid wench, trying to fuck you is like sticking my dick in snow. Take a good hard look at yourself, you'll always by a grimy wench, enjoy spinsterhood." _

_She was furious at his words and couldn't stop herself from throwing the dish at his head, barely missing him and smashing against the wall._

_Ron apparated away in second, leaving her alone in their apartment. Hermione's face was burning red, and she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, "It wasn't supposed to be like this…" She whispered to herself as she crumpled onto the floor. _

That night she had packed her things, put them in storage and stayed in a muggle hotel. She took the next day off and went hunting for apartments. Wanting a break from the wizarding world, she found herself a flat in muggle London, not too far from the Ministry. It was a two bedroom with vintage woodwork and a renovated kitchen. Not to mention, a killer view overlooking the city. The building was about 40 years old, each floor had two units, and she was on the top floor. The stairs were a pain, but she usually apparated home anyhow. Occasionally, she would go up and down the stairs as to not rouse suspicion from her neighbors.

Her flat was perfect, and up until 3 days ago, it was peaceful.

_The flat next door had been empty and quite similar to hers, but hers having the better kitchen, she made the obvious choice. She was surprised it was empty for so long, but she supposed muggle economics weren't so fantastic at this time. _

_She had heard rumbling and scraping and seen people in and out moving things and assumed she'd be getting new neighbor. Hoping for the best, she had baked a fresh batch of apple cinnamon tarts and packaged them neatly. Walking over to welcome her new neighbor was quite the surprise. _

_The flat had been completely gutted and renovated. The walls painted a beautiful cobalt blue and the simple wood trim replaced with intricate art deco swirls. The furniture looked plush and rich, there were these giant plush sofa chairs that looked like they were upholstered in the finest, and most comfortable fabric ever made. There were gorgeous armoires scattered about and a wooden dining set stained in cherry. The kitchen was completely modern with silver appliances and the largest fridge she had ever seen. Overall it was very tasteful and inviting. _

_Asking a mover where she could find the owner, she soon found that her neighbor actually had not been there yet and wouldn't arrive for another three days. She thanked the man and walked gingerly towards the fridge where she left the tarts and a note saying welcome. _

Bang, Bang, Bang…_"Ughhh"_

_Are they done?_

Finally, she cautiously listened for anything else and then proceeded to snuggle back in bed after a few minutes of silence. The silence made her remember how alone she was. It had been 8 months since she last had a decent orgasm and 10 months since she had shared an orgasm with another person. She and Ron weren't perfect, but make-up sex with him was always decent.

Creak, creeeak, creak…

"Oh come the god-damn eff off! Effing mother-ARgh," she was trying very hard to stop swearing, and today was proving to be difficult.

The pulsing had started again, her bed was shaking again.

Rushing out of her bedroom, past a now disgruntled Crookshanks, she plopped herself onto her couch and tried to calm down.

She went to bed in a fitful sleep, at least grateful that it was the weekend.

* * *

><p>She awoke the next morning disgruntled, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She looked like the living dead.<p>

Waddling to her kitchen in her slippers she started brewing a strong cup of coffee. Tea was too weak for a morning like this.

After a few sips of the bitter tasting slosh in her mug, she walked towards the bath; the strong spray of steamy water relaxed her sore muscles. The couch was not meant for sleeping. She was so pissed last night she didn't even think to transfigure it into a decent bed.

Deciding on a white tank and jeans, she moved about her flat trying to decide what to do first.

Truth was, that even after 6 months of living there; her flat still looked only half unpacked. With the promotion and her breakup, things at home got neglected. Crookshanks was constantly glaring at her for her negligence. Passing said prissy kneazle she rubbed his head thoroughly, enjoying the slight smile on his face as his eyes rolled back and closed.

Walking into the second bedroom, which she decided would be a study; she looked at all the junk she piled. Grabbing her wand she proceeded to levitate, shrink, re-grow, and place things where they belonged. She managed to re-grow her bookshelves and lined two walls, adjusting their height and length to literally cover floor to ceiling. Finally happy with where they were, she began to place all of her books, in alphabetical order by author and topic. Adjusting her desk and computer, the one true muggle luxury she afforded herself, she then lined the two remaining walls with pictures of her family and friends. She smiled warmly at pictures of herself with Ron and Harry, it felt like forever ago.

Harry had been Switzerland throughout the break-up, he didn't want to lose anyone and both Ron and Hermione accepted that by not asking him to choose sides. Since what she will forever refer to as Dooms Day though, she has only hung out with Harry a handful of times. His Auror schedule and his wife keeping him busy. Ginny Potter was a handful, and didn't make it a secret that she thought Ron was an idiot. After the war, she and Ginny had grown fairly close and with her budding relationship with Ron, everything seemed in order for the two to become permanent sister-in-laws.

Hermione tried to explain that the bond between them would never fade, but that her and Ron weren't meant to be together like that. Secretly, Hermione hoped that they would get past this and return to being friends, but that would only be possible if Ron were around. She had wanted numerous times to talk about what happened, but he was always out on Auror business. She knew he was avoiding her. It hurt, but she knew the time apart was technically necessary.

At that very moment her stomach rumbled, upset with hunger. She went to her fridge and pulled out egg salad she had made yesterday and made herself a sandwich. She supposed that coffee hadn't been the best breakfast and she should at least get a proper lunch.

Arranging more things here and there, she was pleased to find that everything, except her bedroom had been finalized. She was afraid to walk in there. The memories and feelings from last night lingered. Her neighbor's sexual appetite put a kink in her mood and she knew why.

That alone feeling creeped in again. It wasn't that she really was a frigid cow; it was that she had had only one lover in her life and the mediocre bar he set was disappointing. Ron was good, but not great. His little experience probably didn't help. Having read on the subject and studied it, Hermione knew, just knew, sex was supposed to be better.

Her neighbor made that point even clearer to her last night.

With that thought pushed aside she walked into her bedroom, deciding to move her bed to an opposite wall. She then placed her chaise lounge against the previously bed assigned wall, a few inches off the wall actually and did the same with a lovely antique armoire she had bought recently. Feeling infinitely better, she started setting up her TV in the vintage armoire, making sure it faced her bed. She enjoyed late night telly and it was indeed a guilty pleasure.

Satisfied with all her hard work she noticed it was already dark and that she had worked through dinner. Grabbing another egg sandwich she vowed to have proper meals tomorrow. Deciding to end her Saturday night with a good read, she curled up in her bed began to turn the pages on a smutty _Dreamscapes_ series entitled _The Lone Wolf_. Thinking that she might rekindle herself with the satisfying world of orgasms, she began to read.

_He had a dark aura about him, but that didn't stop the stares he received. Very appreciative stares from the females in town. Hunter McGowen was a specimen to behold. His broad shoulders and dark untamed eyes, his olive colored skin glistening in the sun as he brought the axe down on another log was intoxicating. It was downright sinful, but every woman wanted to be the drop of sweat that trickled down his chest. _

"_Hunter, I brought you some water, you look downright parched," I couldn't stop myself from staring. Just like the rest of them. His eyes bore into mine, "Thank you." If his body alone was mesmerizing, let me tell you his voice combined with his close proximity could make volcanoes erupt. _

"_Marie, thank you again," his hand brushed my cheek and his eyes hooded. I guess he noticed my lack of attire, I wore a small two piece bikini, since I was "headed to the lake" for a swim. _

_I was hypnotized, "Hunter, would you care to join me for a swim?" I whispered as his body came closer. _

"_Mmmm" was all I heard before he tucked me in his arms and pushed me roughly against a tree nearby. Our surroundings were secluded, and I thanked them, because goodness knows I don't want anyone to see what I'm about to experience. He was mine and mine alone. It had been 2 months since he started working for me and it was two months of agony. _

"_I don't feel like swimming," he said while ghosting his lips on my neck. Suckling the flesh below my ear I let out a whimper and ground myself harder on his erected cock. He made quick work of my skimpy swimwear, ripping it off me. Taking me in, I couldn't help but blush under his heated gaze. _

"_Ms. Marie, I'm going to make you cum" With that bold declaration he inserted his now freed throbbing cock into my too moist pussy. _

_The slight stretching sensation of being filled felt-_

Bang… Bang…Bang

"_Mmm yes! Harder!" _

No.

It can't be.

Two nights in a row?

Really?

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang..

And wait for it….

Grunts were heard loudly this time.

Hermoine thought about withdrawing her fingers, yes she was quite aroused from the smut she was reading, but then realized, while the sounds the other woman were making her jealous, she was still very turned on.

Closing her eyes and focusing on the bang, she imagined herself being pounded by a strong lean male, his cock driving into her against that wall.

Her fingers pumping with the rhythm against the wall, her thumb pressed against her clit, she was so close.

" _Fuck yeah, fuck me harder Big Papa Bear!"_

Her orgasm made a loud screeching sound as it halted and bolted the other way.

Great.

This chick was more vocal than the last one. She felt positive it was a different girl because she imagined that the one from last night was bruised and bloody sore.

"_That's right Papa Bear fuck Goldilocks harder"_

Oh no.

Completely pissed at having her moment ruined she marched out of the room, into her hall, in front of her neighbor's door and began pounding loudly.

"Open up, you orgasm killing fuckers, you psycho bastards with your sick perverted fucking!"

She lost it, there went her no swearing thing.

She heard shuffling when the door burst open.

"What the fuck! Who do you-Granger!"

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing here!"

Draco Malfoy stood before her half naked, a sheet around his torso, his pale chest bare and glistening and his hair thoroughly sexed.

She was pissed, but not too pissed to notice the…well noticble erection.

"Up until about a minute ago I was shagging, in my flat." His momentary shock was soon replaced by an all too familiar sneer.

Tearing her glaring gaze from his balls to his face she flushed both with anger and embarrassment.

"Well that's all good and dandy, mind gagging the broad? Cause personally I don't care to hear _Big Papa Bear _give it good to _Goldilocks_," she was fuming.

She could see the slight blush form from her obvious knowledge of what happened in his bedchambers.

"I don't see how it is of any concern of yours how I fuck, I'll ask you nicely to sod-off and have a pleasant night, by the way Granger, it's called a silencing spell" with that he tried shutting the door, but before it shut Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at his mouth. She placed a sealing charm on him, effectively shutting him up and sealing his lips together.

With a smirk she retreated into her own flat and left an angry and slightly panicking Draco.

She had to admit, he was right about the silencing charm. She was a witch, but she supposed the stress of everything made her miss that small detail.

Returning to her own flat she made quick work of the silencing charm, just in time too, because it seemed Malfoy had gone right back to shagging. Harder if possible.

While there was no sound, she could still see her walls moving.

_Bloody fantastic_

What the hell was Malfoy doing in muggle London, in her building, next to her flat? Draco Malfoy had changed since the war, there was no denying that, although his persona could still use some fine tuning. His Father was currently rotting in Azkaban and his mother was philanthropically trying to revive the importance of the Malfoy name. Narcissa had made it a point to take over many of the companies that were under Lucius' name. She then restructured and began various charitable endeavors. She played a large part in rebuilding the wizarding world, having been a trend setter for other pureblood families to guilt over money.

Malfoy on the other hand worked on his own reputation. He was moving up within the Auror Office, something Ron and Harry weren't too happy about. Malfoy had proven that he was serious, having divulged everything and everyone he could remember at the Death Eater meetings. He then proceeded to lead successful raids on Death Eaters still in hiding. While the boys weren't keen on working with him, they did often admit he took everything seriously and they had grown to at least trust him. They weren't friendly, but at least professional.

With his rehabilitated image also came the paparazzi, at every turn they would try to dig something up. All they found were a string of women. Every week he was photographed with someone new, nothing too compromising, but each woman was looked into, spied on, and eventually decimated with whatever the paparazzi found.

She almost felt bad for the women, and then she remembered her still moving wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, thanks for the love. Here's chapter two. I also forgot to mention before, so I'm doing it now, I obviously do not own any recognizable character names, locations, etc. Most belong to that famous and rich lady.

Please enjoy this chapter, I had so much fun writing it.

~Noodles2

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sundays were, by far her favorite days ever. She woke up late, something she afforded herself only on these days. She took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a yellow tank top. Grabbing her purse she left her flat for her Sunday ritual.

Every Sunday she would head over to a local brunch place where the food was heavenly. _The Sweet Maple Café_ had these fluffy sweet milk biscuits and the most delicious omelets. Grabbing an outside table she settled with a copy the local paper in her lap. The waiter took her order shortly and left her with a nice cup of roasted almond tea.

As she was reading a story about the disappearance of an 11 year old girl in Bulgaria a shadow fell into her light.

Looking up she was greeted by a very unpleasant looking Malfoy.

When she noticed him, he took the chair across and took a seat, all while glaring at her.

Hermione smirked, "I'd think you'd be all bruised and unable to sit from having your balls attacked by Goldilocks all night."

Silence.

That was strange, no nasty greeting, no clipped remark.

Her eyes widened, "You're still under my spell, oh this is rich, I guess I made it a little too strong. I must say though I rather like a quiet you, makes for pleasant company."

With alarmingly fast reflexes his hand shot out and gripped her knee painfully and yanked her along with her chair closer towards the table until she was being crushed between the edge of the table and her chair.

Her hand went for his wrist trying to alleviate the pressure, "Malfoy let go!"

Making a move for her wand with her other hand, it was quickly caught in his free hand. Pulling her roughly closer, she realized she looked like she was leaning intimately towards him. He took her fingers and rubbed them over his lips as he glared at her. The soft flesh made her shiver, but his eyes were clearly yelling, "_Get this spell off me!"_

"F-fine I'll remove it, just let me go."

A few lingering seconds later, he almost roughly pushed her back. Steadying herself, she went to reach for her wand, noticing his careful and guarded stance, she saw his own wand concealed, but at the ready.

Stealthily she recited the incantation and removed the spell.

She could see Malfoy's tongue slip free from the confines of his sealed lips and moisten the already soft flesh. He then reached for her tea and took a large gulp.

"You sodding wench, if I hadn't found you, I could have died from thirst!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, the spell only had a few more hours to go. Besides you deserve it for being such a prat."

He glared at her, but the gaze was scrutinizing. He roamed over her features, she was flushed with anger and the color seeped from her cheeks down her neck. Her hair was a mess of curls, not frizzy like in her childhood, but tamed and a sun colored chestnut hue. Her eyes were still defiant and haughty.

Feeling his overanalyzing stare she arched an eyebrow at him.

He cleared his throat then said, "my behavior was hardly prat like, if you had perhaps civilly stopped by, perhaps when my endeavors were over, and asked if I could keep it down, I may have obliged. You instead chose to barge in, head first, sword stretched out like a silly little Gryffindor," he then turned and signaled the waiter to bring him some water.

"Yes, well then Mr. Malfoy, if you were to please keep your "endeavors" to a discreet volume next time, I would greatly appreciate it, would you be so kind?" She couldn't quite help the sarcasm that dripped off every word. He was really ruining her Sunday.

The waiter had brought his water then started taking his order, she interrupted him, "No, you're not staying here. Get another table."

The waiter hesitated, then Draco looked at him, "She's just kidding, I'll have the sweet biscuit egg and cheese sandwich with a fruit salad please." He smiled dashingly and honestly it seemed to make the waiter swoon a little. As the waiter walked away she couldn't help but really take a look at Malfoy.

Malfoy had aged well, his jaw was well defined and angled, his skin still a smooth pale cream, and his lips, god those lips looked good. She may not like the man, but he was, dare she say it, dashing.

Shaking herself out of her revere she looked at Draco Malfoy genuinely smiling at her. She couldn't help but look at him questioningly.

"What Granger? The way I see it, you are truly an amusing witch, I've made it my priority to lighten up, and rethinking last night's events, it was bloody hilarious. Besides, I recall you were wearing quite the tiny bed gown and was that Slytherin green?"

_Fudge buckets_

She was trying not to swear again.

She had forgotten that she really didn't see to it to cover up in her raging fit.

"Yes well, you were encroaching on my personal time and I am allowed to wear what I want, oh look our food is here," She was blushing, she couldn't help it. The thought that Draco Malfoy had remembered that particular detail was bringing back thoughts of her naughty novel.

"Aw Granger, don't be embarrassed, I did always wonder what you were hiding under those overly large robes," he punctuated his amusement by taking a bite of one his strawberries. The juice started to dribble on the side of his mouth when his pink little tongue peaked out to get it.

The motion had her transfixed.

Gathering her thoughts she began to bite into her veggie omelet and teasingly stated, "Hmm, I can assure you Malfoy that my school girl figure wasn't quite as tempting as it is now."

"Getting cocky aren't we," he teased back.

"No, I'm fairly positive that when I'm around, you're the one getting _cock_-y"

She couldn't help it. It had been so long since she played with anyone. Verbally and physically. Malfoy was always up for a good tongue lashing, and yes she was now thinking naughty.

Crap.

It indeed has been too long.

Malfoy was amused, he couldn't hide it, and they ate the rest of their meal going back and forth. Each comment was getting racier and a little more risqué.

"I know you're curious about Goldilocks, " he said taking his last bite.

"Yeah about that, I hope she made it out alive, personally I'm surprised Papa Bear didn't come busting through my wall, what with the force he was using to give it to her good"

"If you wanted Papa Bear through your wall, all you had to do was taste my porridge"

She giggled, she couldn't help it, "Oh you didn't just say that with a straight face!"

Their food had long gone and their bill sat there ignored.

"As lovely as this is, I have a few things to do Malfoy, so I suppose I'll be seeing you around. I'll take care of this," she set down the money and started gathering her things.

"What makes you think I'll let you pay for this?"

"Easy, the guilt that I was so kind to you today and forgiving, will hopefully keep your future fairytale sluts off my wall," she smiled and sauntered away leaving a thoroughly amused Malfoy.

It had been three days, three whole days since she left Malfoy at the café and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She replayed the banter, his mannerisms, everything. She was having trouble concentrating at work. There was a proposal from the Greek Wizarding Council regarding ways to increase friendly and economy boosting tourism. It had now sat there for 32 minutes.

She hadn't seen him in the hallway. Heard him in his apartment, or seen him in the halls. It was driving her crazy, mostly because she hoped that maybe he would come busting through her wall to fulfill her naughty fairytale fantasies.

Yes, she was having dreams, day dreams, and just plain naughty thoughts all day featuring Draco Malfoy doing depraved things to her.

It started Sunday night. When she went to bed, she soon seeped into dreamland.

_She woke up in the forbidden forest, next to her sat a basket full of muffins, she was on her way to see Hagrid when she got lost. Tired of wandering around she sat down and closed her eyes. When she woke up, it was already dark outside. _

_The chilly air caused her to pull her bright red cloak closer to her body. As she began trekking through the forest once more, then she began to hear strange sounds. Suddenly a gust of wind blew her basket away and her skirt up. In trying to cover up she didn't notice the menacing figure stalking closer and closer. _

_Distracted by trying to gather herself and her things she was caught off guard when a figure slammed her roughly against the nearest tree. She wanted to scream, but found herself paralyzed with fear. Her body was being pushed face first into the rough bark and she winced. She could feel a warm torso pushed against her backside and a heated breath against her neck. _

_There was a low growl emanating from the figure behind her and she could then feel a hot mouth suckling the crook of her neck and then a nibble. She couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her. _

_Upon hearing the encouraging moan the figure turned her around and pushed her roughly upwards causing her heated and moist core to rub against his erection._

_He wasn't a man, but clearly a lycan. His pale hair shown in the moonlight and his eyes were a feral grey. His naked torso was lean and clearly defined. He buried his nose in her curls and inhaled her scent. _

"_You smell good enough to eat, and look at those big innocent brown eyes, surely they were made to better gaze upon the one that will make you his. Those luscious lips, made to better tempt and please me. Mmm…those curves, better for me to grip you as I slam into you."_

_He began to make good on his promises. The big bad wolf was ripping her blouse and nipping at her exposed flesh, eliciting little moans. Growling in satisfaction when he felt her rubbing herself against him to create friction, his patience was tossed aside. Forcefully tearing her panties aside he plunged his eager cock into her moist center. _

_Her red cloak began to tear as it was scraping against the bark from the force of his thrusts. She continued to ride him holding on as the pressure was building. _

"_You're mine little red riding hood, say it"_

_Her eyes were glazed, the sensations too much and she couldn't stop herself from saying it. _

"_I'm yours"_

_With his thrusts getting wilder, his hands gripped her hips and slammed her onto him a few more times before he felt her muscles clenching. With a growl and scream he bit her exposed shoulder-_

BEEP ….BEEEP…BEEEEP

Hermoine had woken with a start as she realized she was about to have had the best orgasm in fairytale history.

Monday had been grueling as she replayed the vivid dream all day. She attributed the strange event to just the lack of a bedmate and gelato right before bed.

That night she avoided the cold treat and went to be reading a book on the political history between Muggle society and the Wizarding world. That night…

_She was floating, Her curls spreading and rippling as the wind sifted through each strand. She was falling down a rabbit hole. _

_Smoothing her pale blue halter dress and her hair upon landing, she noticed she was in a very tall forest. The flowers loomed over her making questioning faces and whispering about her flimsy petals. _

_Glancing questioning looks their way she continued onwards looking for the white rabbit she was sure ran this way. _

"_My, my, it seems we have a wandering champion," said a sultry voice from behind her. _

_Turning sharply she saw a tall, blonde man wearing dress slacks, a slightly unbuttoned and wrinkled white shirt and what looked like a top hat slightly tilted atop his head. He smirked wickedly her way then did the unexpected, he bowed dramatically removing his hat and spreading his arms. _

"_My dear Alice you have returned."_

"_Alice? I'm not Alice." _

"_But of course you're Alice, what else would you be?"_

"_Firstly, I'm not a what, I'm a who. Secondly, I'm Hermione."_

"_Nonsense, perhaps you hit your head," at saying this the man stepped forward and fitted his long sculpted fingers into her tresses feeling her scalp and rubbing soothingly, while looking for a sore spot. _

"_You're mad, stop that!" She tried to remove his tickling fingers and defiantly stared at him. _

_His eyes were full of mischief and glee, "Dear Alice, are we playing a game? You know I love games. I have ever so missed your imaginative nature." _

_He moved his fingers teasingly down her shoulders, "My pet, what shall we play? Hmmm, how about cat and mouse?" _

_The mad hatter grinned like a Cheshire cat and disappeared right before her eyes. _

_She was startled out of her revere, his strokes and his purring voice had stirred strange emotions. Shaking herself from the strange encounter she began to walk towards what she assumed was north. After passing whispering lilies and sparring dragonflies she felt herself suddenly thrusted to the ground as she was pounced on by a grinning mad hatter. _

"_Well, that was easy, what shall I do with my little mouse?"_

_Tipping his tall hat to the side he began to nuzzle her neck lovingly, "You know, I've missed you terribly, all I could think about was how a world without an Alice is not as amusing."_

_He began to place small licks and kisses moving down her breast, he pulled her dress down exposing him to her. _

"_I told you, I'm not an Alice," she weakly replied as he took a stiff peak into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the nipple and pulling away with a final lick. _

_He looked into her eyes and she could see lust, "But you taste ever so Alice like."_

_With that he slipped his hands under the petals of her dress and took her plump lips with his own. Sucking gently on the lower lip and moving in sync with her. They stopped briefly to catch air and whispered, "so delectably Alice." _

_His finger teased her through the thin white cotton that was hot and sticky from her wetness. Deftly moving them to the side he teased her bundle of nerves and elicited a moan from her lips onto his. _

_Grinning madly at her reaction he inserted a finger and rubbed his thumb gently over her clit. _

_She rocked with his hand and returned his kisses heatedly, no longer caring whether she was an Alice or not, though she was fairly certain she was not. _

_He began to pump a second digit as he could feel the moisture growing and her sounds getting louder. Clenching tightly over his fingers, he could feel her walls convulsing and her back arched, letting him heighten her pleasure by taking her nipples into his mouth to suck hard. _

_She could feel the warming sensations spreading throughout her body, focusing on the spots he was touching. _

_While she was still sensitive from her own orgasm, he lifted her skirts completely and positioned his length near her center, "Forgive me my Alice, but I want to experience your wonderland too." _

_With that he thrust balls deep and felt her muscles tense at the sensitive intrusion. He slowly moved in and out hold her lovingly, soon he thrust a little harder and faster. Hearing her encouraging moans, he couldn't stop the triumphant smirk that grew on his face. _

"_I think I'm getting lost in wonderland, my dear Alice I can't hold out much longer," with the sweetest and most pained expression on his face he buried himself a few more times inside her then tensed as he came. _

_She rode out his orgasm as the tension in her own body was reaching it's peak again. _

_A few more strokes, she was almost at the end, she could see the light down the rabbit hole, tensing-_

BEEP BEEP…BEEEP

Tuesday morning, Hermione broke her alarm clock. The poor thing was smashed against the wall before it could beep one more time.

She was tense all day, snipping at any idiotic intern brave enough to knock on her door. Her body was turning against her, at the mere thought of her dreams and Malfoy she would grow wet, the jolt of energy spearing from her imaginative brain to her core.

This had to stop. Before heading to work she had stopped by the Apothecary to get a Dreamless Sleep Potion, but the bloody, dastardly basterds were in cahoots with her treacherous brain because they had just sold the last vial and wouldn't get another shipment until next week.

Tuesday night she was afraid to go to bed, she tried to stay awake as long as possible, but sleep took over around 1am.

_She was walking through a garden, it was well into the night and she could smell the roses. There were hundreds. Each blooming and freshly dewed from the moisture in the air. Through the garden she could see the gate towards a tall and foreboding castle. _

_Her curiosity was insatiable; she needed to know who could grow such gorgeous roses. Walking into the castle, she made note that the door wasn't locked, therefore she could enter. She walked cautiously towards a fire light. From the corner of her eyes she caught a flash of movement. _

_Moments later she felt herself lifted off the ground by a strong grip on her shoulder. The hands had sharp claws, but the hands had a human quality. She stared directly ahead into a pair of enraged silver orbs. The man-beast had pale skin and a defined jaw lined with fine golden hairs, his lips curled in a snarl as he bared his sharp canines. She followed the sound of his growl down his neck towards his sculpted torso, even lower towards his navel and hips, barely covered by loose slacks. _

_Noticing her flushed cheeks and following her gaze, the beast moved his body closer trapping her against his castle wall. _

_His voice came with a growl, "What are you doing here?"_

_She couldn't stop the jolt of electricity that shot straight through her at the sound of his voice. _

"_I wanted to see the person that made the roses bloom"_

_That wasn't what he was expecting, he also wasn't expecting her to place her small palms against his chest and lean in. She sniffed gingerly. _

_He pounced back several feet and crouched defensively, glaring at her. _

_She gasped, he was hauntingly beautiful. _

_Not knowing what was propelling her forward she stalked him, causing him to cautiously move back, until they were in his study. The room had a roaring fire and a large chaise lounge draped in red velvet. _

_He smelled it, her arousal, and she couldn't stop herself from wondering where he came from and why he smelled like the most delectable flower in the world. _

_Her scent was driving him mad, he was trying to control himself, he didn't want to behave like the beast he had become, but one look into her lust hooded eyes and he was pouncing on her. _

_She didn't see him move, but felt herself pushed against the velvet surface. She felt him push against her back, his erection rubbing against her wet center. His clawed hands shredded her clothes, and his mouth placed hot open kisses along her spine. _

_She was bent over, kneeling on the soft material when she felt his nose against her arousal. Then a forceful lick. His face was buried against her sex as he teased and licked. She was addicting to him, tasting like the sweetest ambrosia. Parting her legs and lifting her supple backside higher to get better access he then buried his tongue inside her. _

_Her moans made his erection strain with want. He couldn't bear it any longer, positioning his freed member he plunged into her ready and dripping pussy. _

_Rutting like the beast he had became would bring him shame in the morning, but tonight he would relish the feel of his balls slapping against her and his length buried deep inside her tight clenching muscles. She mewled as he pumped faster riding her hard and the feel of his hands gripping her waist possessively as he pumped faster and faster was making her even more dizzy with want. _

_The feeling that she belonged to him, this man-beast, and that she belonged to him made her even more moist._

_Her continued his assault, with her moans and sweet "Oh gods" encouraging his release. _

_Soon they both began to feel the pressure bursting, her body tensed and she came as he thrust a few more times. Riding her release, the beast felt himself lose himself. With a shudder he roared and came inside her. _

As if on autopilot, She woke up with a startle.

She had a thin sheet of perspiration covering her and her hand was stuck against her wet lower lips and her moist panties.

She could feel the after sensations of her orgasm.

Bloody beast Draco Malfoy had made her cum in her sleep.

This is why the report now sat on her desk unread for 57 minutes. This is why she had shooed everyone away and glared and snipped and acted like a complete bitch to her employees.

She sighed, closed the report, and resolved to get everyone an "I'm really sorry for being such an in-heat bitch for the past three days" muffin basket tomorrow morning.

Not getting any more work done, she started gathering her things and flooed home.

She hoped tonight she could get some proper rest, but she also couldn't deny she was curious as to what her imagination would come up with next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arriving at home quickly, she switched into lazy mode.

She was tired; her brain was muddled with dirty thoughts and guilt over her lack of productivity this week. Peeling her robes off, she undressed and tossed the discarded clothes into the hamper in her walk in closet. Lounging in her laced hip hugging panties and matching lace tank she walked over to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer. Taking a swig she settled onto her couch and draped her legs over the arm rest. Covering her eyes with her forearm and holding the bottle against the floor with the other she replayed her week in her mind. Draco Malfoy had _be-wizarded_, her.

It still bothered her that she hadn't heard him at all or seen him in the hallways. She wondered if he was avoiding her.

Groaning to herself she realized this had to stop. She was a grown woman and should start acting like it. So what if he was avoiding her, he wasn't the first pick in the pool of men at the ready to enter her fantasies. She tried envisioning someone else, but her mind drew a blank, even her _Lone Wolf_ character morphed into a smirk sporting, blonde prat.

Frustrated at herself she made to get up when she heard a knock on her door.

Wondering who it could be, she summoned her robe and slipped it on before heading to the door.

Peeping through the hole she didn't see anyone. Wondering if she was hearing things she started to walk away, when the knock was heard a little louder this time. Startled she cautiously turned again, this time aiming her wand defensively. "Who's there?"

Nothing.

She whispered reinforcements to her wards and backed away from the door. There was no way she was opening the door. Freaked out by the eerie knocking and silence, she sat in the couch and stared at the door intensely. She went to call Harry, when she heard Crookshanks growling in her bedroom. On high alert, she stalked towards the sound and saw a hooded figure holding a wand entering her bedroom.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermoine yelled on reflex. In an instant the intruder was alert and frantically trying to escape. Hermione at the ready, "_Incarcerous_!"

Ropes quickly bound around the torso and legs of the intruder, causing a loud thud in the room upon impact with the hard floor.

"Who are you?" Hermione still had her wand pointed at the bound figure, not ready to take any chances.

"Bloody bitch, I'll get you for this," screeched a female voice.

She recognized the woman when her mask slipped in her struggle to get free.

It was Tracey Davis, a Slytherin from her year.

"What the fuck? What are you doing breaking into my flat!"

Davis stopped struggling and looked at Hermione, "Your flat? I thought Draco lived here?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "And what, pray tell, were you doing trying to breaking into an _Auror's _flat?"

Davis seemed to flush at her words, "I thought I would surprise him when he got home."

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Turning possible a shade darker than she already was Davis wriggled a little and her robes parted to show she was wearing a skimpy red thong under her robes.

Lowering her wand, Hermione glared at the witch that had been getting boned by Draco Malfoy.

"I suppose you're Goldilocks?"

Davis' eyes were saucer huge.

Yep, that confirmed it, she was Goldilocks

Not yet fully trusting the girl, Hermoine took her wand away, and began to levitate her out.

"Can you get these off me! Wait..where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to see your beloved, and no, I'm not releasing you. War teaches you to trust no one, especially a Slytherin."

She chided herself internally, because she knew Malfoy, despite being a Slytherin had proven himself trustworthy, but she didn't let the guilt linger too long.

Marching out of her flat, she flicked her wand letting the girl levitate in front of her, Davis simpered as she floated past Hermione.

Hermione walked behind her, glaring daggers at the lucky-son-of-a-bitch witch in front of her. Knowing full well that Davis should be harmless, she still couldn't pass the opportunity to humiliate the girl, after all she was the reason Hermione was in a terrible mood to begin with.

Davis looked at the door happily recognizing friendly territory. Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupid smile on the girl's face and knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy looking like God's gift to women in a towel and dripping wet.

Hermione could have died right then and there, all of her fantasies flooded her brain and she shivered at the thought of what was behind that towel. He stared straight at her, through her, if it was possible, probably noticing the blush on her cheeks and the darkened glaze over her eyes.

"DRAKIE! Tell her to let me go!"

That ruined the mood.

Malfoy turned sharply and noticed Tracey for the firs time, "Tracey, what are you doing here with Granger?"

At the mention of her surname he made direct eye contact with Hermione and stared intensely in her direction. She thought it was strange, but didn't think much of it because it was up to her to explain his girlfriend's stupidity, "Ms. Davis here wanted to surprise you, by lying almost naked in your bed, except she broke into my flat, instead of yours. I'm just here to make sure you know Goldilocks is a true blonde, and here's her wand."

Having said that, she released the bonds and let Davis fall gracelessly onto the floor. Davis glared in her direction muttering insults, but otherwise straightened herself as quickly as possible.

With a slight twinge of jealousy at the sight of Davis draping herself to Malfoy, Hermione promptly turned on her heel and walked back to her apartment. She could hear Davis starting to make excuses, "Draco, darling you've been ignoring me since Saturday? I'm getting lonely and I figured you would be too, so I wanted to surprise you!"

Cringing at the sound of that girl's voice, Hermione slammed her front door.

She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Trying desperately to calm her nerves. She knew she was being riddiculous, it's not like he belonged to her. The dream version of him and reality were two different things. While their one-off at lunch had been pleasant and interesting, Malfoy never made it more than that. A one-off impromptu lunch "date". Which if you could call it a date, it was lousy, considering she picked up the bill.

This is why she couldn't understand why she was having such a strong reaction to his presence. Sighing deeply once more, she pushed herself off the door and made her way to the living room.

Grabbing her forgotten butterbeer she downed the rest, then started heading towards her bedroom when she heard the knocking on her door again.

Glaring at the offending sound she marched towards the door and swung it open.

"What!"

"Granger, what is your problem?" Malfoy leaned against her door frame and almost with a bored expression stared at her. His arms were crossed casually over his bare chest. Instead of a towel he was wearing grey drawstring pajama bottoms.

Tearing her eyes away from his body she glared at the man that had plagued her dreams, "Nothing, I'm peachy-bloody-keen."

At her words, he stood at full height and walked past her into her flat, "What are you doing? Isn't Davis waiting for another round of kinky shagging?"

He turned towards her staring straight into her fiery brown eyes, "I sent her home."

Hermione processed the sentence, it just didn't compute.

"Why?"

Malfoy smirked, "Why does it matter? I just didn't want to see her tonight."

"So you were using her?"

He chuckled, "On the contrary, she was using me; the woman has high ambitions. She thinks I'll be running for a political office once I "catch all the bad guys" as she put it."

"Aren't you though? I mean, it would make logical sense."

She couldn't stop the question from blurting out her curious mind. He looked at her, almost as if trying to read her mind, "I don't want to be part of that world. I like what I do, it makes me happy."

The simple answer was a shock to her, but she didn't let it show.

He took her silence, then started touring her flat himself. "Not a bad place you have here, mine's better, but yours is decent," he said this as he entered her bedroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I didn't say you could take a tour," she began to yell after him. Raalizing it was too late, she picked up her pace.

Hoping she didn't leave any knickers lying about she caught up to him, but it was too late, the man was looking over at the chaise lounge by the wall and noticed the book lying atop it.

She tried to snatch it away from him, but he was too quick, "What's this?" He flipped through some pages, successfully evading her attempts to take the book away, as she raised herself on the tips of her toes and made to reach the book, her body brushed against his intimately. Malfoy turned towards her and tossed the book behind him, making a grab for the little witch and trapping her against the nearby wall.

"Looks like the little bookworm in you has gotten naughtier and naughtier with age," his words teased, but his eyes told a different story.

He was turned on by the thought of her getting off to naughty literature.

His proximity was clouding her judgment, their positioning reminding her of her first dream. His smirk was so similar to the big bad wolf's, it was uncanny. Noticing her lust, Malfoy leaned in, his breath ghosting over her lips. Her eyes were half lidded, looking at him from under her lashes.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he whispered. She was a little shocked at the revelation, but it was short lived as he took her lips with his own.

His lips felt soft, but were controlling and forceful as he took her lips mercilessly. His tongue teased the entrance, and she let him in with a moan. Swiping lovingly at her lower inner lip and nibbling it, they continued to snog for ages. All the while, is body pressed itself harder into hers. His hands cradled her face angling it just right to give him better access.

Stopping for breath, he then took in the sight of her swollen red lips before he began trailing kisses down her neck, giving her small love bites. Effectively marking his territory. Lifting her into his arms, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and took his face in her hands, this time forcing him to tilt up.

She looked like a tempting little devil, her curls were rioting around her face, her eyes dark with desire, lips swollen and slightly parted. Taking his mouth once more, she took his lower lip and made love to it with her own. Taking the time to taste every bit of him.

He walked them towards her bed and fell back when he felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs. She hovered over him, "You've been on my mind too." She whispered it into his ear, and then trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, past his collarbone and left her own marks.

His eyes were closed, slight groans were heard at every bit of contact her mouth made to his skin.

She ground herself over his pelvis, feeling it harden with every hard brush of her sex.

He grunted, as his hands gripped her hips and guided her to grind just a little harder.

She moaned into his shoulder where she was currently leaving a bruising love bite.

Straightening up a little rubbing herself against him a little more, from this angel, he was given access to disrobe her. Taking the opportunity, he untied the robe, pushing it back and off her. His eyes were cloudy with lust at the sight of her lace covered breasts and abdomen. He rubbed her sides up and down and along the edge of the tank playfully. Sliding his fingers under the hem, he lifted the material and freed the soft mounds from it's confines. He marveled at the beautiful and pert pink nipples. Sitting up a little he took one into his mouth and was rewarded by the most erotic thing he had ever seen and heard. Hermione tossed her head back exposing her long neck and moaning throatily as she ground herself a little harder onto his erection.

He swirled his tongue along the areola and sucked a little harder around the flesh of the nipple, leaving small marks. Finally, he brushed the pad of his thumb over the nipple and followed that with a little lick.

The action was causing her to lose her mind. He was paying expert attention to her breasts, his fingers pinched one while his mouth lavished the other.

The small amount of pain excited her. The sounds she was making were driving him mad, he laid back down and pulled her forward, flush against him. He wriggled out of his pants and hissed at the feel of his erection brush against the inside of her thigh.

Unable to take the throbbing any longer, he ripped her panties and tossed them to the side.

She whimpered with want, the action caused her memory to flash with her last Malfoy fantasy. The growl he emitted when her bare sex brushed the tip of his cock was intoxicating. She was still flush against him, when he plunged into her. She was so wet from their snogging and dry humping, he had no trouble getting inside her tight walls.

She moaned, it had been so long since she felt this full. Taking a moment to relish the feel of having him inside her, she began to move slowly. Pulling her hips off all the way until the tip, then moving slowly down the shaft. His breath was starting to get ragged his face looked like it was in agony. Gradually, she increased her speed.

She began to bounce her hips up and down, and then straightening a little she ground herself, wriggling to feel his thickness in that one spot. She moaned and gasped when he hit it. Noticing her reaction he angled her hips and ground them so that he rubbed that spot over and over again. Her hands braced against his abs at the force of his concentrated thrusts.

The sensations were getting tighter, she could feel the warmth building, the tingling was spreading throughout her body. She convulsed as she moaned his name.

"Say it again,"

"Draco.."

His name sounded like the dirtiest word he ever heard coming out of her mouth, it echoed in his mind as he bounced her harder on his cock, thrusting to meet her. The walls around him were clenching and felt slicker with her orgasm, making it easier to slip in and out. The sensations were overwhelming.

He thrust faster and looked into her eyes, pulling her down to him and holding her possessively he kissed her deeply, enjoying the moan vibrating against his lips. He continued to thrust, feeling his balls tighten. Soon he tensed and came inside, spilling himself into her.

The feeling throughout was euphoric.

His face resting now against the crook of her neck, he breathed in and out harshly and heavily, as his heart beat settled down.

They stayed like this, her still on top of him and him still inside her for several minutes. She made to move when his arm held her tight against him. She looked into his eyes and saw a slight twinge of fear.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to take a shower, In case you haven't noticed I'm sticky and smell like sex," she couldn't help the grin that spread.

"Oh," he seemed disappointed.

"You can join me if you want? You happen to smell like sex too."

The smirk on his face was priceless.

_Ah, she was wondering when the Mad Hatter would make his appearance_

She giggled at the brief thought and upon feeling his grip loosen, she got off him and moved towards the bathroom.

"You know Granger, first you save me from a possible assailant, then you give me the best fuck of my life, and now you offer to help clean me. Offer me a beer and you'll be the perfect neighbor," his trademark smirk wasn't there, but the amusement in his eyes was evident.

"Hmm, Malfoy, I'd say with all the orgasms you've given me all this week, you're the perfect neighbor."

With that she left a slightly slack jawed and puzzled Draco Malfoy standing naked in her hallway.

The shower started running soon after she walked into the bathroom, "Are you coming or not?"

Her voice teased in a sing-song fashion.

He stood there for a split second before walking a little quicker into the steamy room.

She did say _orgasms you've given me all this week_ right, not orgasm?

Bloody witch had no idea what she was doing to him, but he looked forward to letting her know over and over again.

Besides, it would be the neighborly thing to do.


End file.
